Various example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a magneto-resistive memory device including spin transfer torque-magneto-resistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) cells.
With a reduction in the volumes of semiconductor products, there is a growing need to increase the amount of data processing of the semiconductor products. Thus, it may desirable to increase the operating speed and integration density of memory devices used for the semiconductor products. To meet these demands, for example, a magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) configured to serve a memory function using a variation in resistance with the polarity of a magnetic body, has been proposed.
Recently, research has been conducted into methods of embodying semiconductor memory devices optimized for high-speed low-power mobile devices including MRAM cells.